kigo:amor eterno
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: shego y kim se encuentran en un concierto...como les cambiara esto la vida? mi primer fic. yay! lean y no olviden comentar por favor :3 el rating a subido...solo un poco
1. Chapter 1

yay! mi primer fic. mmm bueno creo e es un poco largo este cap. pero bueno mmm espero ke les guste y no olviden comentar sobre el ok? mmm ok aki vamos!

* * *

  
Correr, eso era lo que Kim Posible la heroína del mundo hacia en ese momento, correr junto con la persona que amaba, no, esta persona no era Ron su amigo de toda la vida, ambos habían decidido hace tiempo atrás que lo que compartían no era amor, sino una amistad fuerte y aprueba de todo, no, quien corría junto a ella, esquivando las balas de GJ quienes les daban caza, era la persona de quien menos se lo esperaba...Shego.

Pero... como había terminado la gran Kim Posible huyendo de los agentes de la GJ junto con Shego a quien amaba? Bueno las cosas empezaron así...

Kim Posible despertó al escuchar el sonido de su despertador, con un gruñido lo apago y se levanto de su cama, había tenido una misión a media noche y había regresado muy tarde, o mas bien muy temprano en la mañana. Murmurando cosas incoherentes camino hacia la regadera, lista para otro día de escuela, practica con las porristas, misiones y tarea.

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el fin de clases, Kim, su mejor amigo Ron y Rufus la mascota de este caminaban hacia sus casas platicando animadamente cuando llego Monique.

chicos! No van a creer esto! – exclamo Monique al llegar a su lado

que pasa? – pregunto Kim

es la mejor noticia de la semana!

Bueno Nacho da gratis la comida?! – pregunto Ron entusiasmado, mientras Rufus salía de su bolsillo a escuchar

No, es mucho mejor! La banda "Tsuki" va a estar en concierto y quien creen ustedes que tiene 3 boletos en primera fila!?

No lo puedo creer Monique!! – exclamo Kim realmente emocionada – he estado esperado ese concierto desde hace meses!!

Pues prepárate amiga por que estarás allí

Llego el día del concierto y Kim esperaba que ninguna misión apareciera durante el concierto el cual por cierto era en una pequeño bar. El ruido de la música era fuerte y Kim sentía la garganta seca de tanto gritar y la frente empapada de sudor de tanto bailar.

necesito agua Monique en un momento vengo- grito Kim a su amiga quien bailaba con Ron

esta bien

Kim se abrió paso entre la gente y llego hasta la barra, donde había unas cuantas personas sentadas.

un agua por favor – pidió Kim al señor

fría o al tiempo?

Fría por favor y gracias – respondió Kim

El hombre le entrego una botella y Kim pago, justo cuando Kim trataba de abrirse paso de nuevo una chica la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo.

estas bien? – pregunto una voz mientras alguien le ayudaba a pararse

si gracias – respondió Kim mirando por primera vez a la persona que le había ayudado... verde claro se topo con verde esmeralda

s-Shego? – pregunto Kim

princesa?! Que haces tu aquí?! – pregunto Shego

vine al concierto

te gusta "Tsuki"? y yo que creía que te gustaba música de tipo Luis Miguel – dijo Shego con sarcasmo

si me gusta Tsuki y no, no me gusta Luis miguel – exclamo Kim

jaja era solo una broma – dijo Shego mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza – quieres?- ofreció Shego a Kim la botella

no tomo gracias

de verdad?!

Si bueno en realidad jamás he tomado – dijo Kim sonrojándose

Bueno hay que cambiar eso no?

Que?

Pero antes de que dijera nada Shego le puso la botella en los labios e hizo que tomara un sorbo.

que tal? – pregunto Shego a Kim mirándola de arriba abajo _SI QUE SE VE BIEN CON ESA FALDA NEGRA Y ESA PLAYERA VERDE MMM TAN SEXY _– pensó Shego

pues...no sabe del todo mal – respondió Kim

lo sabia – respondió Shego guiñándole un ojo

antes de que Kim pudiera sonrojarse mas la canción que estaban tocando llego a su fin, Shego y ella se unieron al aplauso entusiasta de los demás, en seguida empezó otra canción un poco mas movida.

bailas? – pregunto Shego a Kim ofreciéndole su mano

la gran y mala Shego saca a bailar a Kim posible? – pregunto divertida Kim

si – dijo Shego al tiempo que tomaba a Kim de la mano y la cercaba a ella

umm ... de acuerdo- dijo Kim sonrojándose al estar tan cerca de la famosa ladrona

Shego y Kim pasaron las 2 horas siguientes platicando y bailando, conociéndose como nunca antes. Termino la canción que había estado tocando la banda y Kim y Shego se miraron a los ojos.

bueno esta es nuestra ultima canción espero que les guste! – exclamo el vocalista de la banda

un, dos...un, dos, tres, cuatro – contó el baterista antes de que empezaran a tocar la canción

cuanto ha de esperar  
para al fin poder hallar  
la otra mitad de mí  
que me acompañe a vivir.

amo esa canción! – exclamo Kim

en serio?! Yo también! – dijo Shego

ambas chicas sonrieron y cantaron al mismo tiempo.

Nadé tiempo en un mar  
de apariencia, y ahogué el amor.  
No sé puede ocultar  
el perfume de una flor.

Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
cuánto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal.

Ambas chicas estaban cantando con tanto entusiasmo que prácticamente gritaron la parte que venia, aunque no se escucharon ya que el sonido de las guitarras y de la batería eran mas fuertes que sus voces

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme  
alguien en quien volcar  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ...

Al llegar a esta parte amabas ya no cantaban, solo se miraban con tal intensidad que costaba creer que ambas no sintieran el calor que la otra emanaba desde sus ojos

No más miedo a entregar  
mis labios sin antes mirar,  
no más miedo a acariciar  
nuestros cuerpos y soñar.

A la mierda con  
el armario y el diván  
y si hay que luchar,  
luchar es educar,

que en asuntos del corazón  
no hay regla de dos.  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
no más guetos, alza la voz.

Shego y Kim estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, tan cerca, y aun así les parecía que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Shego siendo mas alta que Kim poso sus brazos en la cintura de esta y Kim sin pensarlo dos veces puso sus brazos en su cuello de Shego.

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme  
alguien en quien volcar  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ...

Y cuando llegue el final  
el otoño de nuestro amor  
yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive  
y lucha por tener

derecho a elegir  
con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir.  
Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
y no como deberías ser.

Moviéndose muy despacio Shego acerco su cara hacia la de Kim, esta por supuesto también acerco su cara a la de Shego y en un instante sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso.

Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir  
cuanto sonreír  
sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
que me disfraza de normal.

Y volveré a buscarte  
allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte  
y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme  
alguien en quien volcar  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ...

La canción acabo en medio de gritos y aplausos pero Shego y Kim seguían besándose con amor, descubriendo y aceptando esos sentimientos que hacia mucho tiempo tenían la una por la otra.

* * *

seee bueno ke le s parecio??? aaa si casi lo olvidava

disclaimer: no, no poseo nada de esto los personajes son de Disney, la letra es "el que quiera entender que entienda" y la perteneze a Mago de Oz lo uniko ke me pertenece es la trama y Tsuki la banda ke van a ver shego y kim jeje


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado casi 1 mes desde que Kim y Shego se habían encontrado en aquel concierto y desde que salían juntas, claro que nadie sabia de su relación, siendo una, una villana y ladrona y otra la heroína del mundo. Ambas sabían que su relación era un tanto compleja pero como decía Shego cada vez que Kim y ella discutían todo esto "es compleja pero no imposible...después de todo todo es posible para un posible cierto?"

Kim estaba en su cuarto estudiando para su examen de matemáticas, pasaban ya de las 12 de la noche pero estaba tan entretenida que no se había percatado de la hora.

-haciendo tarea o pensando en mi mientras finges que haces tarea?– pregunto una voz desde la ventana

Kim se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, miro por encima de su hombro y sonrió al ver un par de ojos verdes mirándola desde la ventana abierta.

Shego? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Kim sorprendida pero contenta

Nada, solo quería verte- respondió esta mientras se acercaba a Kim

Kim sonrió y se levanto de su silla para depositar un beso en los labios de Shego.

A la mañana siguiente Kim bajo corriendo los escalones de su casa, ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela.

adiós mamá, adiós papá ! – grito Kim mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa tras ella.

Necesitas un aventón? – pregunto Shego quien estaba recargada en una moto Ducati negra con verde, estaba vestida con pantalón negro y playera verde

Me estas siguiendo Shego? – pregunto Kim mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa

Tal vez – respondió esta sonriendo un poco, acercándose para besar a su kimmie.

Este intercambio no pasaba desapercibido, desde la cocina la Dra. Posible observaba que su hija hablaba con una mujer joven tan pálida que su piel tenia un tono verde quien vestía de negro y verde y que además tenia una moto.

Mmm quien podrá ser ella y por que...esta besando a kimmie?!?!?! Pensó la Dra. Posible sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ambas chicas se subieron a la moto y con un rugido del motor partieron en dirección de la escuela.

gracias por traerme Shego- dijo Kim mientras Shego estacionaba la moto

no hay problema!

Kim! Shego!- grito una voz detrás de ellas

Ron! – grito Kim a su vez saludándolo con la mano

Hola Kim! Y...hola Shego! – saludo el chico con una gran sonrisa

Kim el bufón sabe de nosotras? – pregunto Shego

Sip, el es mi mejor amigo y debe de saber y... no le dijas bufón Shego

Ok ok y tu familia? – pregunto Shego – ya les dijiste?

No, a ellos no – contesto Kim tristemente

Por que? Que pasa con ellos? No lo aprobarían?

No creo que lo aprueben – respondió Kim bajando la mirada

Hey – dijo Shego tomando la barbilla de Kim y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos – no te preocupes yo estaré aquí ok?

Awww mi vida! Quien iba a pensar que Shego podía ser tan dulce! – dijo Ron mientras Rufus salía de su bolsillo

Dulce?! Dulce te va a parecer mi pie cuando este en tu cara bufón – dijo Shego lanzándole una mirada asesina

Heee.... jeje...ups? – dijo ron retrocediendo con nerviosismo

La campana de la escuela sonó justo antes de que Shego pudiera golpear a el bufón er... Ron.

nos vemos luego Shego! – se despidió Ron

adiós Shego – se despidió Kim

quieres que pase por ti a la hora de la salida? – pregunto Shego

no te reocupes

bueno entonces nos vemos luego – se despidió Shego mientras subía a su moto

mas tarde ese mismo día Kim llegaba a su casa, cerro la puerta y suspiró, estaba cansada, después de la escuela había ido con Ron a Bueno Nacho.

kimmie? - pregunto la voz de su mamá mientras salía de la cocina

mamá? Que haces aquí tan temprano? No deberías estar en el hospital?

Kimmie siéntate – dijo la Dra. Posible mientras ambas mujeres se sentaban en el sillón – debemos de hablar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Lamento tardarme al subir el Cáp. pero tenia un extra de física uff!

**En fin vamos con la historia!**

Kim y la Dra. posible estaban sentadas en el sillón de su sala.

Kim voy a ir directo al grano – empezó la Dra. Posible – esta mañana note que una mujer paso por ti en una moto...

Si – respondió Kim poniéndose nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la platica

Quien era? Una amiga? – pregunto la Dra. Posible

Mas o menos – contesto Kim

Como es eso de mas o menos kimmie?

Pues....

Antes de que Kim explicara a que se refería sonó su comunicador

" salvada por una misión" pensó Kim mientras sacaba el comunicador de su bolsillo.

que hay Wade? – pregunto Kim mientras saludaba al chico afroamericano que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla

Kim, Shego y Drakken traen algo entre manos, será mejor que le eches un vistazo, ya le hable a Ron

De acuerdo gracias Wade

Kimmie? – dijo la Dra. Posible

Lo siento mamá el deber llama adiós! – dijo Kim mientras salía disparada a su cuarto para cambiarse

Mientras tanto en la guarida, Shego y Drakken esperaban pacientemente a que se presentaran Kim y Ron y mientras esperaban Drakken explicaba a Shego por décima ocasión su plan maestro para acabar con la gran Kim posible.

y así es como yo el gran Dr. Drakken venceré de una vez por todas a la gran Kim posible mhuaahahahaha! – dijo Drakken mientras reía

si claro Dr. D. – contesto Shego mientras se limaba las uñas con aspecto aburrido.

Vamos Shego, no estas emocionada de que al fin podamos deshacernos de esa Kim posible?

No – fue la respuesta de Shego

Por que no! Esa maldita adolescente siempre arruina mis planes para dominar al mundo

No hable así de ella – dijo Shego poniéndose seria y lanzándole a Drakken una mirada asesina

Pero..pero ella – empezó Drakken pero fue interrumpido por Ron quien cayo del techo encima de el y por Kim quien también cayo del techo aunque cayo al suelo con mas gracia que su amigo.

Ríndete Drakken – dijo Kim

Diablos es Kim posible y su acompañante....mmm este Rob? Mmm bueno el! – exclamo Drakken

Es Ron!!! No es un nombre difícil! – dijo Ron sintiéndose ofendido

Hagggg! Shego! Ataca! – grito Drakken mientras trataba de quitarse a Ron de su espalda

Kim miro a Shego y vio que esta no sabia que hacer, Kim sabia que Shego disfrutaba peleando con ella, pero ahora Kim era su novia y no quería hacerle daño.

Shego que esperas!! Atácala – grito Drakken quien ahora trataba de detener a Ron y Rufus quienes trataban de destruir su rayo

Shego, esta bien, se que te gusta pelear conmigo y a mi también me gusta pelear contigo así que vamos! – dijo Kim poniéndose en guardia con una sonrisa

Si tu insistes princesa – sonrió Shego

Ambas chicas se abalanzaron la una contra la otra, en ese momento solo existían ellas y su peligrosa danza. Así estuvieron un rato, lanzando golpes, patadas, bloqueando y eludiendo hasta que Shego logro tirar a Kim y la acorralo entre su cuerpo y el piso, las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos un momento y se besaron con pasión hasta que....

Shego?!?!?!!

Shego se separo de Kim y volteo a ver quien interrumpía su momento con Kim.

Drakken estaba horrorizado, Shego su ayudante había besado a Kim posible!!

Shego? Que esta pasando? – pregunto un confundido Drakken

Bueno Dr. D. Lo que pasa es que kimmie y yo andamos juntas tiene algún problema con eso? – pregunto Shego encendiendo su mano con plasma verde brillante

Pues si! Shego!, como va a ser posible que mi ayudante salga con mi archí enemiga!!

Así son las cosas Dr. D. Lo toma o lo deja!

Esta bien Shego no me dejas otra opción que despedirte- dijo Drakken

Esta bien – dijo Shego encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para ayudar a Kim, dándole la espalda a Drakken empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguida de Kim y de Ron.

Drakken viendo que se marchaban corrió hacia su rayo y lo apunto al pequeño grupo que pretendía salir de su guarida

Eso es todo jeje lean y dejen comentarios por favor

**Y una vez mas perdón por no subir el capitulo mas rápido**

**Nos vemos!**

**Disclaimer****: no poseo Kim posible, disney si T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! La verdad no me acuerdo cuando subí el ultimo cap. Pero bueno espero no haberme tardado tanto!**

**Vamos con la historia!**

Shego y Kim siendo mujeres acostumbradas al peligro habían desarrollado sus sentidos mucho mas que cualquier persona, así que sus cuerpos solo reaccionaron al sentir una descarga de adrenalina. Ambas rodaron hacia un lado mientras un haz de luz roja explotaba en el lugar donde justo antes habían estado paradas.

Drakken!!! – grito Shego furiosa, encendiendo sus puños con su plasma verde brillante

Ron! – exclamo Kim buscando a su amigo entre el humo y los escombros que había dejado la explosión.

Kim! – respondió su amigo saliendo de entre los escombros con pequeños rasguños y...

Ron! Tus pantalones! – exclamo Kim

Aa con que con eso fue lo que hizo que me cayera! – exclamo ron poniéndose de nuevo sus pantalones – por primera vez me alegro de que se me hayan caído, sino hubiera muerto jeje

Shego por otra parte caminaba hacia Drakken con sus puños brillando con tal intensidad que si alguien hubiera mirado directamente su plasma se hubiera quedado ciego.

Shego? Jeje tu sabes que era broma verdad? – dijo un muy nervioso Dr. Drakken

Que bromas hace Dr. D. Mi plasma también va a gastarle una broma muy dolorosa!

10 minutos después Shego, Kim, Ron y Rufus salían de la guarida de Drakken aun riéndose de los gritos de niña que lanzaba Drakken al ser perseguido por Shego.

las invito a Bueno Nacho – dijo Ron mirando a las chicas que iban a un lado de el – vamos yo invito!

Esta bien – respondió Kim ante la mirada atónita de Shego – que? Ron no invita todos los días!

Drakken se trato de levantar trabajosamente del suelo pero fallo miserablemente, su bata azul de laboratorio estaba rota en algunas partes y su guarida estaba destruida, llena de escombros y humo.

maldita Shego, me traiciono y todo por que? Por una maldita adolescente! – susurro Drakken para si mismo mientras se quedaba en el suelo tirado como un gran muñeco de trapo

Drakken escucho el ruido inconfundible de un helicóptero al descender, mirando hacia arriba Drakken maldijo su suerte, el helicóptero era de un azul fuerte que brillaba al sol, y en la parte lateral de dicho helicóptero se veían una grandes letras blancas con las iniciales "G.J." una mujer esbelta, con cabello corto y café y un parche en uno de sus ojos salió de el helicóptero y se acerco hacia donde se hallaba Drakken.

Dr. Drakken me temo que tendré que escoltarlo a usted y al señorita Go a la prisión

Esta bien llévenme!! – grito Drakken furioso – al fin y al cabo Shego ya no trabaja conmigo, ustedes se la llevaron, ustedes me quitaron a mi familia!

De que esta hablando? – pregunto Dr. Director a Drakken

Si no sabe pregúntele a Kim posible! – grito Drakken con lagrimas en los ojos

Shego y Kim se encaminaban hacia la casa de Kim, era ya de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro cielo.

Shego?

Si princesa?

Que vas a hacer ahora? – pegunto Kim

A que te refieres?

Ya no trabajas para Drakken

Si, tendré que buscar otro trabajo supongo – respondió Shego encogiéndose de hombros

Si tal vez

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa de Kim.

bueno entonces te veré después princesa – se despidió Shego

esta bien – respondió Kim

Kim se acerco a Shego y la beso con ternura, ambas chicas se separaron al sentir la necesidad de respirar.

entonces...nos veremos – dijo Shego volteándose para irse

espera Shego! – exclamo Kim provocando que la ex – ladrona se volteara

antes de que Shego pudiera reaccionar los labios de Kim se encontraron con los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Kim no supo como paso, pero el chiste era que ella y Shego se encontraban en su cuarto besándose con tanta pasión que era increíble que el cuarto no ardiera en llamas, despacio, ambas mujeres llegaron a la cama de Kim con menos ropa que cuando llegaron al cuarto de Kim, Shego deposito suavemente a Kim en la cama, sus manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, mientras Kim solo podía gemir con deseo... y así fue como las encontró la Dra. Posible

- kimmie?!!!

**Jeje ups! Shego y Kim son atrapadas en el acto! Que va a pasar! Mhuaahahahaha!**

**Bueno lean y díganme que les pareció de acuerdo?**

**Arigato!**

**Y lo lamento si me tarde mucho!**

**Discalimer: Kim, Shego y compañía le pertenecen a disney! Si me pertenecieran a mi esas dos ya hubieran tenido por lo menos una hija! jaja **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos espero no haberme tardado mucho pero bueno aquí esta el cap. Vamos con la historia!**

Kimmie?!!! – exclamo la Dra. Posible asustando a las dos chicas que estaban en el cuarto

Mama?! – exclamo Kim a su vez tratando de suprimir su sonrojo

Quien eres tu? Y que le estas haciendo a mi kimmie?! – pregunto la Dra. Posible fulminando a Shego con su mirada

Heee Dra. Posible yo soy Shego y soy la nov...

Shego?! Que le haces a mi hija?! Primero la quieres matar y luego te aprovechas de ella y estas con ella en esta... en esta posición!

No! – exclamó Shego tratando de explicar la situación

Mama! Shego y yo estamos saliendo juntas! – grito Kim

Que? – pregunto la Dra. Posible mirando a su hija – que significa esto Kim?

Significa que Shego y yo, bueno .

Pero antes de que Kim pudiera terminar la frase su padre, el Dr. Posible entro al cuarto encontrando a Kim y a Shego en una posición un tanto comprometedora

que significa esto!!! – grito el Dr. Posible furioso mientras la Dra. Posible salía del cuarto hacia la cocina

por que todos preguntan eso?! Y por que todos nos interrumpen?! – exclamo Shego mirando hacia el cielo

tu! Sal de mi casa ahora mismo! – grito el Dr. Posible señalando a Shego

papa! Shego es...

no! – interrumpió el Dr. Posible – ella se va ahora!

El Dr. Posible agarro a Shego de la playera que todavía traía puesta y la saco violentamente de la casa, Shego hubiera podido defenderse y reducir a cenizas al padre de Kim pero sabia que si hacia algo contra su familia Kim sufriría, así que Shego se dejo ser arrastrada hacia la calle... donde una la esperaba Dr. Director.

mierda! – exclamo Shego entre dientes – debo escapar!

Señorita Go la esperan en prisión

No iré! – exclamo Shego mientras usaba su plasma para noquear a todos sus oponentes

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Shego saco al hombre que conducía la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, con un rechinido de las llantas y el rugido del motor la camioneta salió disparada.

Shego! – susurro Kim mientras veía como la camioneta se perdía de vista en la oscuridad.

Diablos! – maldijo Dr. Director – se llevo la camioneta nueva!

2 semanas después....

Kim caminaba por su escuela arrastrando los pies, estaba preocupada por Shego, sus padres habían hablado con Dr. Director, ella escuchando lo que decían sus padres les dio carta blanca a los agentes de G.J. para dispararle a Shego, su casa estaba siendo vigilada y ella estaba siendo seguida.

Kim abrió su locker y como siempre apareció su amigo Wade.

Kim hay alguien contigo? – pregunto Wade

No – respondió Kim confundida – por que...?

Shego me pidió que te diera un mensaje – respondió el chico- te lo mandare a tu comunicador

Gracias Wade... pero como es que tu sabes de...

Shego y Ron me contaron todo, no te preocupes Kim yo te apoyo

Gracias Wade, eres el mejor

Jeje lo se, nos vemos Kim...y suerte

Nos vemos...

Kim fue hacia los baños, sabia que no la seguirían hasta allí, una vez adentro, en la seguridad de uno de los cubículos, Kim saco el comunicador, en la pantalla se leía.. mensaje nuevo, Kim se apresuro a leerlo:

princesa, lamento no poder verte, se que tu casa esta bien resguardada y que Dr. Director me quiere muerta así que no me puedo acercar, necesito verte, tengo un plan, dentro de 1 semana Wade te hablará y te comunicara sobre una misión, el te dará la dirección y te llevara hasta allá, allí te estaré esperando, como seguramente G.J. te seguirá le pedí al bufón su ayuda...hasta entonces princesa...te amo

Kim termino de leer el mensaje y sonrió, Shego estaba bien y en una semana la vería.

**Aquí acaba este cap. **

**Así que Shego y Kim se van a reunir ke pasara? Mhuaahahahaha!**

**Bueno díganme que les pareció de acuerdo? Arigato!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Discalimer: Shego y Kim le pertenecen a disney! Nooooo! Por ke dios es tan cruel!!! jeje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento la espera pero para compensar hice el cap un poco mas largo espero ke les guste. Vamos con la historia!**

Kim sentía crecer la ansiedad a cada minuto, a cada hora y a cada día que pasaba, afortunadamente la espera llego a su fin, ya había pasado una semana desde que Shego le había mandado el mensaje a Wade y ahora Kim esperaba la llamada de su amigo.

"Beep-beep", un sonido familiar despertó a Kim justamente cuando daban las 12 de la noche, con manos sudorosas y el corazón latiéndole a 1000km/hr. Kim contesto el comunicador.

que hay Wade?

Llego el día Kim, estas lista?

Si – contesto Kim con una sonrisa nerviosa

Un vehículo te esta esperando afuera

Gracias Wade eres el mejor!

Gracias Kim...y Kim?

Que paso?

Buena suerte

Gracias Wade

Kim corto la comunicación con su amigo, se vistió aprisa y tomo una pequeña mochila que tenia escondida debajo de su cama; cuando Kim salió de su casa encontró un coche deportivo negro con vidrios polarizados, Kim subió al coche; en el instante en que ella cerro la puerta el coche acelero con un estruendoso rugido del motor. Kim noto que una camioneta de color azul mariona los seguía a una distancia prudente.

El coche se detuvo en frente de un gran edifico en ruinas, Kim bajo del coche con su mochila al hombro y la respiración alborotada; abrió la puerta del edificio, adentro todo estaba oscuro.

Kim? – pregunto una voz

Ron! – exclamo la pelirroja al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo

Estas lista? – pregunto el chico

Si

Que bueno – dijo ron bajando el tono de voz y viendo su reloj – en 5 minutos empezara la distracción, asegúrate de salir por la puerta de atrás Kim

Esta bien gracias Ron – respondió Kim bajando la voz también

Kim avanzo con cautela hacia donde se ubicaba la puerta trasera del edificio. Después de unos minutos de silencio hubo una fuerte explosión en la parte delantera del edificio, a través del humo Kim noto varias siluetas corriendo hacia la causa de la explosión, también diviso la silueta de su amigo rodeada de un aura azul brillante, Ron estaba usando el poder del Mono; sin perder tiempo Kim cruzo la destartalada puerta y salió hacia un pequeño callejón.

vamos princesa corre! – grito Shego mientras la tomaba de la mano y echaba a correr

Shego?! Adonde vamos?

No muy lejos, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos allá – respondió Shego al tiempo que doblaba por una esquina

Pasaron 3 cuadras hasta que por fin se detuvieron enfrente de una casa con 3 pisos igual de vieja y decrepita.

Shego uso su plasma para abrir la casa, ambas chicas entraron.

lo lamento princesa – dijo Shego – pero tenia que alejarme de ese lugar antes de que me encontraran

esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo Kim sonriéndole

has estado bien? – pregunto Shego mirándola a los ojos

si...

verde brillante se encontró con verde olivo, estaban muy cerca, sus labios eran separados por escasos milímetros, podían percibir el aroma de la otra...cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Un sonido de sirenas hicieron que las chicas se separaran, ambas sabían que las fuerzas de G.J. las tenían rodeadas.

Kim, corremos o peleamos? – preguntó Shego encendiendo sus manos con plasma

No quiero herir a nadie, así que...

De acuerdo – suspiro Shego apagando sus manos – corremos

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera dar un paso la puerta de la casa se abrió con violencia, revelando a un pelotón de agentes de la G.J. iban vestidos de uniformes azul marino y llevaban armas en las manos.

están rodeadas, levanten las manos! – exclamo uno de los uniformados

creo que después de todo si tendremos que noquear algunos agentes – susurro Shego son una sonrisa confiada

si eso creo – respondió Kim

lista? Una...dos...tres!!! – exclamo Shego encendiendo su plasma y corriendo hacia los agentes de G.J.

Shego y Kim noquearon a todos y cada uno de los agentes, no fue una batalla difícil, eran pocos y ninguno era tan buen peleador como ellas, claro que llevaban armas, pero el plasma de Shego las hizo metal doblado.

debemos irnos – dijo Kim

tienes razón, van a mandar mas agentes – dijo Shego

vamonos

ok

mientras corrían entre las calles una salva de balas les paso rozando, al voltear Kim se dio cuenta de que agentes de G.J, las perseguían y les disparaban.

Correr, eso era lo que Kim Posible la heroína del mundo hacia en ese momento, correr junto con la persona que amaba, quien corría junto a ella, esquivando las balas de GJ quienes les daban caza, era la persona de quien menos se lo esperaba...Shego y todo por que sus padres, G.J. y la mayoría de las personas no entendían que ella y Shego se amaban... un grito saco a Kim de sus pensamientos.

- no! Shego!!!

**Mhuaahahahaha! Soy mala.**

**Que le paso a Shego??? En el próximo Cap. Los sabrán!**

**Por favor por favor comenten que les pareció.**

**Por cierto gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo mi fic! De verdad garcías ustedes me inspiran a seguir!**

**Buena nos vemos sayonara!**

**Discalimer: Kim Shego y los demás le pertenecen a disney! (llorando histéricamente) jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Bueno esta es la ultima parte! El cap. Esta mas largo que los otros! Bueno basta de mi vamos con la historia!

no! Shego!!! – grito Kim

Shego había caído de rodillas, sus manos ensangrentadas apretaban fuertemente su estomago, del cual salía sangre a raudales.

kimmie, estoy bien, debemos apresurarnos – dijo Shego mientras que se ponía de pie con dificultad

Shego! Estas herida! – exclamo Kim

Pero antes de que Kim dijera mas nada Shego la empujo, Kim cayo al suelo al tiempo que veía como otra bala atravesaba el cuerpo de Shego, esta ves sin embargo la bala paso justamente en medio del pecho de Shego!

Shego!!! – grito Kim mientras veía como Shego se desplomaba en el piso

Que han hecho?!! – grito una voz detrás de Kim

Detrás de Kim apareció Ron, la furia se veía reflejada en sus ojos, con un salto, Ron se puso delante de Kim y Shego, mientras los agentes de G.J. los rodeaban.

Shego, Shego háblame! – exclamo Kim mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

Shego estaba tendida en el piso, con sangre saliendo de su estomago, de su pecho y un hilillo saliendo de su boca, Kim nunca la había visto así

Kimmie – susurro Shego con voz débil, abriendo sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas – no...llores por favor

Shego! – dijo Kim tomando la mano ensangrentada de su novia

Kimmie...

Shego pero favor no me dejes, no me dejes!! Te amo Shego!

Los padres de Kim habían estado viendo todo, pero cuando vieron que los agentes de G.J. empezaban a disparar se preocuparon por el bienestar de su hija.

James, no podemos permitir esto! – exclamo la Dra. Posible – debemos detenerlos

Ay que hablar con Dr. Director – concluyo el Dr. Posible

esta bien, entiendo Dr. Posible, detendré a mi agentes, al fin ya tienen rodeadas a la chicas – dijo Dr. Director al Dr. Posible – suban a la camioneta

los padres de Kim llegaron a la escena justo a tiempo para oír lo que Kim le decía a Shego y para ver a su hija besar a la ladrona con lagrimas en los ojos.

James...creo que nos hemos equivocado – susurro la Dra. Posible

Si, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde..

No lo será, atenderemos a Shego de inmediato – dijo Dr. Director conmovida por esa muestra de amor

kimmie, no me iré a ningún lado – murmuro Shego acariciado a Kim

me lo prometes? – pregunto Kim

lo juro

Ron miro como los agentes de G.J. se retiraban, sorprendido noto que Dr. Director caminaba hacia ellos, Ron inmediatamente se puso en guardia, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lastimara a su mejor amiga y a Shego

tranquilo Ronald, no les haré daño – dijo Dr. Director acercándose

no le creo – contesto Ron – es por su culpa que Shego este herida!

Lo se, y por eso quiero arreglar las cosas!

Ron la miro con esperanza, sin embargo no bajo la guardia

por favor Ron, se que nos equivocamos y queremos enmendar las cosas – dijo la Dra. Posible bajando de la camioneta junto con su esposo

Ron los miro a todos a los ojos y vio que hablaban con sinceridad

esta bien, pero necesitamos que traigan una ambulancia

ya viene en camino – contesto Dr. Director

los padres de Kim, Dr. Director y Ron se acercaron en donde yacía Shego. Justo cuando llegaron vieron algo asombroso, las heridas de Shego se cerraban rápidamente dejando la pile lisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Shego?!! – exclamo Kim mirando sorprendida como las heridas se cerraban

No creías que me iba a morir verdad? – pregunto Shego aun con voz débil – te lo jure recuerdas?

Pero...como? – pregunto Kim

Los poderes del cometa me permiten sanar mas rápido que cualquiera, aunque hacer eso me cansa mucho – respondió Shego incorporándose del suelo

No puedo creerlo estas bien!!! – exclamo Kim al tiempo que abrazaba a Shego fuertemente

Princesa...no puedo...respirar! – exclamo Shego en el abrazo

Lo lamento

Supongo que ya no necesitaremos la ambulancia – dijo la voz de Dr. Director

Usted! – exclamaron Kim y Shego poniéndose en guardia

Kimmie espera! – grito su madre

Mamá, papá?! Que hacen aquí?!

Queremos arreglar las cosas kimmie

No! No podrán separarme de Shego!

No es eso lo que queremos!! – dijo el Dr. Posible

Entonces?!

Kim ellos ya se dieron cuenta de que tu y Shego en verdad se aman – explico Ron – y vienen a arreglar las cosas contigo

De verdad? – pregunto Kim mirando a sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos

Si kimmie

Kim corrió hacia sus padres y los abrazo.

"ya todo va a estar bien" se dijo Kim mientras tomaba a Shego de la mano y se sentaba al lado de su cama en el hospital "Shego esta bien y dejara de trabajar para los malos, mi familia nos acepta, si, ya todo esta bien"

60 años después...

Kim y Shego se hallaban en su casa preparando la cena, hoy era un día importante pues cumplían ya 55 años de casadas y vendrían a cenar Yori y Ron.

uff ya me canse! – exclamo Kim dejándose caer en un sillón

ya somos dos princesa – dijo Shego sentándose a un lado de ella – en lo que esperamos a que lleguen quieres escuchar música? – añadió mirando el reloj

Seguro!

Shego se levanto y prendió la radio que estaba en la sala con una sonrisa.

y ahora vamos a poner una canción que ya tiene tiempo, una canción de la banda Tsuki el titulo es "pensando en ti"- dijo la voz del locutor - por cierto que esta canción esta dedicada a Kim Posible de su esposa Shego! Vamos con la canción

Kim se quedo sin habla mientras Shego se sentaba junto a ella con una sonrisa y la canción empezaba.

_Hay veces que...  
mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,  
y necesito de tabla tu amor,  
para asirme a ella en mi tempestad.  
Pensando en ti,  
paso el día pensando en ti.  
Enséñame...  
a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,  
llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
Pensando en ti,  
duermo el odio pensando en ti.  
Donde estas?...  
tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
pues sola nunca yo podré encontrar  
la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar.  
Pensando en ti,  
acuno mi alma pensando en ti, (paso el día pensando en ti)  
paso el día pensando en ti, (paso el día pensando en ti)  
paso el día pensando en ti_

Cuando la canción termino Kim con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos beso a Shego con ternura

gracias Shego

la noche paso entre risas, comida y bebida, al final Ron y Yori se fueron a su casa mientras Kim y Shego subían a su cuarto a dormir.

buenas noches Shego

buenas noches kimmie

Shego?

Que paso?

Creo que nuestro amor va a ser eterno

Yo también lo creo kimmie, yo también lo creo

Te amo

Te amo

esa misma noche el alma de Kim y el alma de Shego abandonaron sus cuerpos.

Cuando Kim abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar muy iluminado, busco a Shego y cuando la encontró vio con sorpresa que su cuerpo había regresado a sus años de juventud, cuando vo que Shego la miraba de forma sorprendida miro hacia abajo y se encontró en que ella también había cambiado.

Shego en donde estamos? – pregunto Kim

No tengo la menor idea kimmie, pero creo que es algo bueno

Si yo también lo creo

Cuando Ron llego al día siguiente la casa, nadie le respondió, así que uso la llave que Kim le dio, cuando entro se fijo que todo estaba justo como el día siguiente, subió al cuarto de las chicas allí estaban las dos, pero algo parecía faltar, comprobó entonces que ellas ya no estaban aquí.

bueno, por lo menos se fueron juntas – suspiro Ron

justo cuando dijo eso el radio-alarma que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba del lado de Kim empezó a sonar.

cuanto ha de esperar  
para al fin poder hallar  
la otra mitad de mí  
que me acompañe a vivir....

Ron sonrió al escuchar la canción "esa fue la ultima canción que tocaron en el concierto hace tiempo atrás, cuando Kim y Shego se encontraron en aquel concierto, esa fue... no esa es la canción de Shego y Kim"

Mientras tanto, Kim y Shego se miraron y sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el lugar en donde estaban, nada podía separarlas...su amor en verdad era eterno.

Hey! Bueno ya se acabo la historia!

**Este cap. Esta mas largo por que creí que seria bueno.**

**Pues ya saben como siempre espero que me digan que les pareció este cap y la historia en general.**

**Y una vez mas gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron en la historia son geniales!!**

**Nos vemos sayonara!!**


End file.
